La profecía interrumpida
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Saludos. Ésta es una historia que habla de los protagonistas de Crónicas. Sucede después de Leyendas pero a parte de Raistlin y Kitiara, no hay ningún personaje muerto. Atención, hay hechos que cuadran con la historia, otros son inventados,disfrutadlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos, mis nobles amigos. Aquí os traigo un nuevo cuento.**

**No sé cómo me saldrá porque sólo tengo el principio; pero Idril, una amiga mía, me pidió que hiciera uno y aquí está. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo uno: El Sueño**

Caminaba solo. El trayecto era largo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Sólo quería descansar. Lo único que pedía era un rato para sentarse y descansar. Pero cada vez que aminoraba para detenerse, una fuerza superior a él lo impulsaba a caminar, a seguir caminando.

Siempre caminando, siempre solo.

El camino era recto, infinitamente recto y ascendente. A lo lejos, no había horizonte, el camino seguía y seguía hasta donde la vista del enano alcanzaba. Y se perdía al fondo en una densa niebla color rojo sangre.

Entonces empezó a oír la voz.

Esa extraña, susurrante voz que ya conocía tan bien. La misma de siempre.

"_Dos, sólo dos serán. _

_Provistos de mágicos versos._

_Uno recipiente eterno._

_Otro salvador certero._

_Dos, sólo dos serán…"_

Él iba vocalizando a la vez que la voz puesto que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

El enano volvió a sentir la presencia a su lado. Fría, pero cálida a la vez.

La presencia lo tocó. Entonces el mundo comenzó a girar muy rápido. El enano se sumió en una vertiginosa espiral de blancos, negros y grises. En ella, a su alrededor, oscilaban fantasmagóricas figuras. Hombres tenebrosos, gigantes, goblins… Todos oscurecidos por un mundo de eternas sombras. Pero la figura que atemorizaba al viejo enano, la única que le inspiraba algún miedo, era la Dama. La Dama Negra, la había bautizado él. No sabía quién era. Tenía la belleza más armoniosa que hubiera visto nunca, su belleza era… sobrenatural. Vestía un fino vestido de lino negro. Su pelo, largo y rizado, también era negro. Todo en ella era bello; pero sus ojos… Los pozos de oscuridad más hondos que hubiera visto nunca. Irradiaban maldad a su paso. El enano no era capaz de soportar su mirada más de un segundo. Le ardía el pecho, le ardía el corazón. Y en ese dolor insoportable, gritó…

Flint se despertó de golpe, gritando. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y su respiración era agitada. Le dolían las costillas.

"Maldita sea" pensó "otra vez esa dichosa pesadilla; ¿por qué no se me irá de la cabeza?"

Levantándose, vio por la ventana que ya estaba a punto de despuntar el alba. Había tenido suerte, normalmente siempre se despertaba bastante antes y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que llevaba bastantes días sin dormir bien.

Se desperezó, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a El Último Hogar para ver si Otik accedía a prepararle unas patatas picantes (en contra de lo que pensara todo el mundo, a Flint le parecían un magnífico desayuno).

Cuando llegó a la posada, se encontró con que Tanis le estaba ya esperando en una mesa, con aire serio.

-Hola Tanis –dijo el enano intentando aparentar afabilidad.

-Buenos días Flint –respondió el semielfo- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Perfectamente, gracias ¿y tú?

-Mientes.

-¿Cómo? –el enano estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que su amigo se comportara así.

-No duermes bien, Flint. Últimamente estás más arisco que nunca y tienes ojeras.

-No es nada –respondió el otro dándose la vuelta bruscamente para pedirle su desayuno a Tika que pasaba por al lado de la mesa en ese momento.

-Flint –lo llamó entonces Tanis mirándolo seriamente con sus ojos verdes- cuéntame qué te pasa.

El enano lo miró seriamente, pero al momento apartó la vista porque la puerta se abrió de golpe. Por suerte, a esas horas había poca clientela y la que allí estaba ya se había acostumbrado a ese mismo golpe todas las mañanas.

Rudto, general de la guardia del emperador Varkian entró en la apacible sala con un repulsivo aire de pomposidad adquirida simplemente por ser el sobrino del emperador. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió a gritos una jarra de cerveza, tenía la insana costumbre de beber cerveza a todas las horas del día.

El general Rudito estaba destinado en Solace. Su misión era sofocar cualquier indicio de puesta en marcha de los rebeldes, llamados "La Coalición", que pretendían dar forma a una revolución en contra de la dictadura del emperador.

El emperador Varkian llevaba varios años imponiendo su mandato de terror en todo Ansalon. Tanis recordaba perfectamente aquel año en que Raistlin se fue. También recordaba la muerte de Kitiara y cómo, casi milagrosamente, Dalamar había conseguido recuperarse de su pelea con ella.

Siete años después, Par Salian, archimago jefe de la Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Wayreth, había muerto apaciblemente, en su cama de la Torre y su legado había pasado a manos de Dalamar, quien más sabio e inteligente que ninguno, controlaba ahora a toda la orden mágica y había conseguido imponer un poco de paz, por lo menos entre los suyos.

Casi simultáneamente a esto, Varkian, comandante de un gran ejército de allende los mares, había desembarcado a lo largo de todo Ergoth y había extendido su ejército hasta Goodlund, y desde Nordmaar hasta el Muro de Hielo. Incluso algunas Torres de Alta Hechicería, Thorbardin y Qualinesti habían sido tomados por la fuerza. El último reducto de esperanza, el lugar, antes vedado a casi todo Krinn pero que ahora acogía a todo el que probara que, ciertamente, no era un espía sino un miembro de la Coalición, era Silvanesti. Silvanesti, antes hogar de los elfos, ahora última fortaleza de los que aún tenían esperanza. Fortificada por los enanos y protegida por los magos, era el único lugar que Varkian todavía no había conseguido tocar.

Por supuesto el emperador no había intentado tocar la Torre de Palanthas, pero ni siquiera los magos de la Coalición se atrevían a entrar ahí. Tampoco había tocado la de Wayreth, pero los pocos magos que quedaban en ella, Dalamar incluido, no tenían refuerzos, puesto que todos los magos que habían viajado a Silvanesti ya no podían salir porque en esos momentos estaba sitiado.

A pesar de todo, aún quedaban algunos ciudadanos libres en Krinn: aquellos que no habían querido interponerse en una guerra que sabían que no iban a ganar. Aquellos que estaban esperando una buena oportunidad para atacar… desde fuera.

Los compañeros eran algunos de esos. Flint y Tanis se habían quedado en Solace, apoyando a Caramon que había quedado bastante traumatizado después de lo de su gemelo. Siete años después, aunque había recuperado parte de su corriente jovialidad, aún no se había recuperado del todo. Tas se había ido a recorrer mundo en busca algo, cualquier indicio que les pudiera ayudar. Y Sturm estaba encerrado en Silvanesti porque tiempo atrás había ido a hacer una visita a la Coalición Central y allí se había encontrado con el sitio del país en medio de su visita.

-Tanis… -comenzó entonces el enano sacándole de sus cábalas- verás, es que…

Entonces el general pidió a gritos otra jarra de cerveza.

-Ya sabes que yo nunca sueño –siguió con la conversación el enano-, pero… últimamente…

-¿Te acucia la misma pesadilla todas las noches? –creyó adivinar su amigo.

-Si –dijo simplemente Flint.

-¿Cómo es esa pesadilla?

El enano le contó lo que soñaba todas las noches y Tanis quedó pensativo; intentando dilucidar qué significaría eso.

Entonces, como llegado del cielo, la puerta se abrió una rendija y un sonriente kender de calzas azules y copete castaño entró en la sala silbando alegremente.

-¡Tanis, Flint! –gritó en cuanto vio a los dos amigos sentados en la gran mesa de al lado de la chimenea, ahora casi vacía- ¡cuánto me alegro de veros!

Corriendo saltó en los brazos del enano y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras éste hacía todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima.

En ese momento Rudito se levantó con cara de evidente enfado y se acercó al kender que brincaba de alegría.

-Me estás molestando pequeño renacuajo –dijo cogiéndole por la pechera del jubón amarillo brillante y levantándolo del suelo.

-Déjalo en paz –dijo Tanis entonces levantándose y acercándose al general, mientras todo el mundo dejaba de beber y miraba expectante la escena.

El hombre, medio ebrio, lanzó a Tas hacia un lado y éste cayó dentro de la chimenea apagada, llenándose a sí mismo y a Flint de hollín.

-A mí no me des órdenes, asqueroso _semielfo_ –dijo entonces Rudito sacando la espada y colocándosela a Tanis en el cuello.

-No pretendo dar órdenes –aclaró Tanis apaciguador, pasando por alto el retintín con que el otro había dicho la palabra _semielfo_- sólo os pedía que le dejarais, le controlaré, ya no armará más escándalo.

-Bastardo mestizo –murmuró el hombre.

-¡Por las barbas de Reorx! –saltó entonces Flint- ¡Eso ya no te lo permito!

El enano sacó su hacha y, sin que a Tanis le diera tiempo de reaccionar, atacó al general, que aunque estaba ya medio borracho, todavía tenía la suficiente cordura como para ver que le estaban atacando y defenderse de las arremetidas del enano.

-¡Traidor! –gritó el general entonces- ¡Traidores, todos vosotros sois unos traidores¡Os condeno por miembros de la Coalición a muerte¡Os daré muerte a los tres aquí mism…!

No pudo terminar la frase y cayó de bruces al suelo porque uno de los clientes, el herrero, le había dado en la cabeza con una jarra que se había roto por el impacto.

-Rápido –dijo entonces Tika- marchaos, id a nuestra casa y escondeos allí. No vayáis a las vuestras porque os buscarán en ellas. Caramon e Ilfirin deben estar aún ahí, decidles de mi parte que os escondan.

-Gracias Tika –dijo Tanis mientras seguía al enano y al kender que ya atravesaban la puerta de salida.

Caramon acababa de levantarse y se estaba preparando un buen desayuno cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y una muchacha de unos veinte años, su vecina, entró en la casa sonriente.

-Hola Caramon –dijo dejando las bolsas que traía encima de la mesa- he traído algunas de las especias que me pediste y los ingredientes de las pociones de Ilfirin. Por cierto ¿dónde está?

-¿Dónde crees tú? –respondió el guerrero sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba.

La chica sonrió también.

-Por cierto –dijo entonces sacando un sobre lacrado de su bolsillo- han traído esto para tu hija.

Dejó la carta encima de la mesa, acto seguido se despidió y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caramon se había mudado de casa al volver a Solace, muchos años atrás, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto hacía exactamente de eso. Su nueva casa constaba en la parte baja de dos habitáculos. Uno, el más grande, el que rodeaba el tronco era el salón principal de la casa. Al fondo de éste había un ala separada que hacía las veces de dormitorio de Caramon. Ambos estaban poco decorados, pero lo poco que había era de buen gusto. Además las ventanas eran muy amplias ya que a Caramon le gustaba la luz.

En el techo del salón había una trampilla camuflada de la que bajaba una escalera extensible cuando se abría. A través de ésta se encontraba el desván, pero éste no era ni remotamente parecido a la parte baja de la casa. Tenía un único ventanuco redondo y, tanto de día como de noche se alumbraba con grandes velas de cera roja. En una de las paredes había un gran baúl. El baúl que Caramon jamás abría, por nada del mundo. El baúl donde su hija había recogido lo poco que quedaba de Raistlin en la otra casa y lo había guardado. En la pared frente al baúl había una serie de estanterías, todas llenas de libros de magia, aritmancia, alquimia… La tercera y última pared estaba cubierta de estanterías algo más separadas que las de la otra pared y llenas de frascos, bolsas, botes y bandejas con todo tipo de ingredientes para pociones.

El tejado era a un agua y caía por un lado, por eso sólo había tres paredes. Bajo el ventanuco, sito en el techo, había un pequeño escritorio con un tintero, plumas de distintas aves y varios rollos de pergaminos. Al lado del escritorio había un pequeño colchón de paja cubierto con tres grandes y pesadas mantas de lana. En la única silla de toda la habitación, inclinada sobre un papiro escrito, muy antiguo, con un pergamino al lado en el que tomaba notas a la luz de una vela casi consumida, estaba sentada Ilfirin, única hija de Caramon que, para desgracia de su padre, había decidido seguir los pasos de su tío y, dicho sea de paso, tenía bastantes aptitudes.

Mirando por el ventanuco cómo amanecía con sus grandes ojos azules (idénticos a los de Raistlin antes de pasar la prueba) enmarcados en negras ojeras, se preguntó si algún día llegaría a descifrar ese odioso pergamino en el que llevaba inmersa más de un mes.

Nunca había tardado tanto en descifrar uno, normalmente la orden mágica siempre le pedía que le descifrara cosas porque se le daba bien.

Pero ese que tenía delante, el más difícil de todos los que había intentado descifrar, no se lo habían ordenado. Lo había encontrado ella en una cueva al sur de Qualinost mientras espiaba con su amiga Idril a una avanzadilla del ejército de Varkian.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Abrió el baúl de su tío y sacó un pequeño botecito con un polvillo verde. Cogió un puñado y lo esparció sobre el papiro mientras pronunciaba en voz baja unas palabras arcanas.

De pronto una gran explosión la lanzó contra las estanterías llenas de libros.

Caramon lavaba los platos cuando, de repente, un gran ruido llamó su atención. Venía del piso superior.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la trampilla, pero entonces recordó que su hija estaba usando la magia allí arriba. Así que se paró y miró la rendija; no salía ninguna luz. Pegó el oído a la madera; no se oía nada. Se aseguró de que su hija no estaba pronunciando ningún hechizo en ese momento y de que no rompería su concentración y entró.

Se encontró con una mesa chamuscada, un papiro intacto encima de ella, un bote roto en el suelo y un polvo verde esparcido por él. En otra pared, las estanterías estaban vacías y todos los libros estaban tirados y desordenados en una gran montaña en el suelo.

No había ni rastro de Ilfirin.

-Ay –sonó una voz apagada debajo de la pila de libros.

Entonces un gran volumen de alquimia se movió y una mano con un anillo en forma de las tres lunas y una manga roja apareció por el hueco que había dejado.

Caramon corrió a su lado y la ayudó a salir del montón, para luego revisar de arriba abajo si había sufrido algún daño.

-Estoy bien, padre –le aseguró ella pronunciando un hechizo que restauró el frasco y devolvió todo el polvo verde a su interior- es sólo ese maldito papiro; tengo el presentimiento de que esconde algo importante.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que esconda, no merece que mi hija se quede más tiempo sin desayunar –afirmó Caramon acariciando el rojo cabello rizado de su hija- además, ha llegado una carta con sello élfico.

La chica sonrió y acompañó a su padre al piso de abajo. Cuando tenía medio cuerpo al otro lado de la trampilla dijo tres palabras en idioma arcano y bajó cerrando la trampilla.

En el desván, los libros comenzaron a volar, por orden alfabético y de tema, a las estanterías correspondientes.


	2. Un huir precipitado

**Saludos aprendices:**

**Antes de nada, agradecer a la primera persona que me ha dejado un review en este fic, Argen, pues una de las frases me la sugirió ella, digo yo que sabrá a cual me refiero.**

**Después aclarar que Ílfirin tiene dieciséis años, y aquí debo aclarar también una errata en el capítulo anterior: todo lo que recuerda Tanis en la posada no ocurrió hace siete, sino hace dieciséis años, ok¿?**

**Saludos!!!!!**

**Capítulo dos: Un huir precipitado**

-Toma –dijo Caramon tendiéndole la carta a su hija- justo a tiempo, como todos los años ¿eh? Por cierto: felicidades.

Y le tendió un paquete que ella aceptó sonriente.

Lo colocó encima de la mesa y comenzó a desenvolverlo; pero paró a la mitad, creyendo adivinar lo que era. Miró a su padre con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Él sólo sonrió.

-Ábrelo –la instó.

Ella quitó rápidamente todo el papel marrón, dejando al descubierto un gran bastón tallado en madera de roble, adornado con una esmeralda pulida, completamente lisa. Había un aro de símbolos arcanos tallado en la madera por debajo de la joya.

-Es… -dijo deslizando la mano por encima, sin llegar a tocarlo- …maravilloso –el bastón temblaba débilmente cada vez que pasaba la mano.

-Yo tallé la madera, Idril la esmeralda y Dalamar le dio su poder. Me dijo que te dijera que tengas cuidado, pues este bastón tiene un gran poder. Y tú tienes mucho potencial, pero aún así no debes distraerte, un bastón sin dueño es muy peligroso.

-Lo sé- contestó su hija sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-Cógelo –apremió él.

Ella miró a su padre y luego al bastón. Su bastón, sonaba bien.

Nada más tocarlo, la esmeralda brilló y una descarga recorrió el brazo de Ílfirin y después se extendió por todo su cuerpo; ella cerró los ojos, pero no soltó el bastón, al contrario, lo agarró más fuerte. Poco a poco, el báculo dejó de atacar la presencia extraña y aceptó sumiso el dominio de su nuevo amo. Ya no se dejaría tocar por nadie más a no ser que se lo ordenaran.

Ílfirin abrió los ojos, miró a su padre y sonrió.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta; pero no a la puerta normal, sino a una puerta escondida que daba a la habitación de Caramon.

-Debe de ser Tanis –dijo la chica, que se había acercado a mirar por la ventana- los hombres de Varkian están registrando su casa ahora mismo.

Entonces sonó un golpe, silencio, cuatro golpes, silencio, dos golpes más. Era una contraseña.

-Es Tanis –afirmó Caramon entando en su cuarto para abrir la puerta del armario falso, por el que entró el semielfo, seguido de un enano jadeante y un kender que no paraba de hablar.

Entraron los tres en el salón, seguidos de Caramon que se rezagó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta oculta.

-¡Ílfirin! –el kender saltó hacia ella y la abrazó contento- ¡Felicidades¡Qué bien, es tu cumpleaños¿Cuántos cumples¿Qué quieres que te regale¿Vas a prepararnos una de tus tartas¿Y a hacer fuegos? Yo quiero fuegos, de esos que hacer con magia…

-Hola Tas, yo también me alegro de verte –dijo la hechicera cuando el kender paró para tomar aire.

-¿Sabes qué? –continuó el inagotable hombrecillo- Acabo de llegar y he descubierto una cosa muy importante y entonces, en El Último Hogar, cuando se lo estaba contando a Tanis y a Flint, ha llegado un hombre muy feo y se ha enfadado y…

-Tas –cortó ella con una sonrisa- tengo algo para ti.

Entonces sacó del bolsillo lo que parecía una pequeña gema rojo brillante y se la entregó.

El kender la cogió con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos; parecía que fueran a salírsele de las órbitas en cualquier momento. Por una vez, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti –consiguió articular después de un rato- por tu cumpleaños.

Entonces sacó un pequeño saquillo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó; ella lo abrió y vio un finísimo polvillo de color rojo sangre, brillante. Sonrió al kender y se lo guardó.

-Gracias Tas –dijo simplemente.

-De nada –respondió él alegre- ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo lo conseguí? mira, yo estaba… por cierto¿dónde lo conseguiste tú?

-Ah –respondió ella alzando los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba- magia…

Entonces esbozó una enigmática sonrisa en la que Caramon vio el reflejo de su hermano a través de esos ojos azules… tan parecidos…

A Caramon le dolía el corazón cada vez que su hija hacía algo que le recordaba a Raistlin. Y lo hacía tan a menudo…

-Ejem… –se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nos hemos peleado con Rudito, ahora nos quiere matar y tenemos que salir de aquí –respondió Tanis- Tika nos dijo que viniéramos a vuestra casa, pero a mí no me parece buena idea, no quiero meteros a vosotros en líos.

-Hizo bien –respondió Ílfirin subiendo hacia la trampilla de su cuarto- supongo que ahora tendremos que irnos de aquí ¿no?

Al minuto ya estaba abajo con una bolsa de viaje colgada a la espalda.

Justo en ese momento sonó un golpe en la puerta. Tanis y Flint se miraron alarmados y Caramon corrió a su habitación a coger lo imprescindible.

-¿Hay alguien? –sonó una voz en la puerta- en nombre del emperador Varkian, abrid la puerta.

-Silencio –susurró Caramon. Todos se escondieron para que no les vieran los guardias que en ese momento se asomaban a las ventanas para escrutar el interior.

-¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? –al no ver nada a través de las ventanas, los soldados volvieron a aporrear la puerta.

-Hay que irse –susurró Tanis.

Los cinco corrieron hacia la habitación de Caramon y justo cuando abrían la puerta del armario, oyeron que los guardias echaban abajo la puerta principal, pero Ílfirin había cerrado la del cuarto, lo que les dio unos segundos más.

Bajaron por una cuerda con nudos, pegados al tronco del árbol. Cuando llegaron abajo salieron corriendo hacia el lago Crystalmir.

De pronto, desde detrás de un tronco, algo cayó sobre Caramon, pero no llevaba la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo.

-¡Tika! –gritó el hombretón sosteniéndola- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué te crees que voy a dejar que os vayáis sin mí?

-Pero…

-¡Vamos! –instó su hija tirándole de la manga- dejadlo para luego.

Entonces llegaron al lago, pero los soldados de Varkian eran muy rápidos y casi les tenían encima.

-¡Ílfirin haz algo! –pidió Tas.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar? –preguntó Tika gritando mientras miraba la gran extensión de agua que se interponía en su camino.

-Tas –dijo Tanis, que junto con la hechicera, parecía el único del grupo calmado- ¿dónde está tu barca?

El kender desapareció por una orilla, entre unos matorrales.

-Haya o no haya barca, yo no pienso cruzar –dijo Flint cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, Flint, no hagas lo de la última vez, por favor, ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo –pidió Tanis.

Entonces apareció el kender arrastrando tras de sí un bote. Justo en el mismo momento, entre los últimos vallenwoods aparecieron sus perseguidores.

-¡Ílfirin! –esta vez era Tanis el que la llamaba mientras los demás subían rápidamente al bote.

-Marchaos –dijo simplemente ella alzando su nuevo bastón en dirección a los soldados que pararon en el acto al ver a la chica.

-No, sube –dijo Caramon alarmado al escuchar eso.

-Tranquilo, padre –dijo la chica- sé cuidarme.

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta de nuevo para enfrentarse a la docena de soldados que se le acercaban. Tanis cogió un remo y, después de asegurarse de que el enano no saltaría al agua para nadar hasta la orilla cuando aún estuviera a tiempo, comenzó a alejar la barca. Al ver que Caramon no estaba por la labor de coger el segundo remo, puesto que no se separaba de la proa de la barca y tenía los ojos fijos en lo que sucedía a la orilla, Tika cogió el segundo remo dispuesta a ayudar a Tanis.

-¡Mirad! –gritó entonces Tas señalando hacia la orilla.

Allí, Ílfirin se había dado la vuelta para parar a un mago de Varkian que intentaba hechizar el bote de los Compañeros y en ese momento peleaba contra él. La chica se dio cuenta de que el Túnica Negra era muy buen hechicero y supo que le iba a costar vencerle.

Entonces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, otro mago apareció por detrás.

-¡Ílfirin, detrás! –oyó que Tas gritaba desde la barca.

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que el otro hechicero lanzaba un hechizó…

Y rápidamente dijo unas palabras que levantaron un hechizo de protección en frente de ella; pero el otro mago aprovechó para atacarla a la vez…

Y entonces ella levantó el brazo que tenía libre y lo paró de nuevo.

Aún así no le sirvió de mucho porque un tercer mago salió de los matorrales dispuesto a atacarla también.

Ella echó un vistazo rápido al panorama: si acababan con ella cogerían a sus amigos y entonces ya no habría nada que hacer; estaba cansada, pero sólo tenía dos opciones: o se salvaba ella, o…

Respiró hondo y en una milésima de segundo deshizo todos sus conjuros de protección que la impedían moverse y pronunció un último hechizo que hizo que su bastón desapareciera y apareciera en la barca, en las manos de Caramon, quien lo aferró con fuerza, casi sin darse cuenta de que podía cogerlo. El bastón brilló y una bola azul transparente rodeó la barca.

El hechizo del tercer mago dio de lleno en la espalda de la chica produciéndole un gran calambre.

Luego todo fue oscuridad…


	3. Idril, la elfa

**Saludos lectores!!!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, Idril aquí está el capítulo, _tu_ capítulo, a ver qué te parece.**

**Y a los demás, no deis por muerta a la gente antes de terminar el relato que en los reviews me matáis a los personajes en el segundo capítulo!!!O.o**

**En fin, espero que os guste¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Saludos, **

**Lorelei Majere**

**Idril, la elfa.**

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Ahora me tenéis que conseguir la otra.

-¿Cómo?

-No os preocupéis, mis jóvenes aprendices, si tenemos paciencia, vendrá a nosotros…

Ílfirin fue tomando poco a poco conciencia de lo que estaba escuchando; parecían tres voces diferentes… no, ahora cuatro… sí, cuatro voces que sonaban enfrente de ella, hablaban en Común. Y ella… estaba de pie, con las muñecas atadas en lo alto, contra lo que supuso que era una pared.

Cuando se despejó del todo decidió que no abriría los ojos aún para ver si conseguía escuchar algo más de la conversación.

-…pero entonces no podremos…

-¡Calla! –gritó entonces el que había llamado aprendices a los otros- ya ha despertado…

Ílfirin abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no merecía la pena seguir fingiendo. Una figura alta y esbelta, no sabría decir si hombre o elfo, se le acercó; llevaba una capucha gris echada sobre la cabeza y un bastón coronado en oro con un diamante: era un hechicero renegado, de la peor calaña. Pero Ílfirin percibía un gran potencial en él, por lo que decidió que procuraría averiguar lo máximo posible sin contrariarle demasiado.

Con respecto a los otros tres, no la preocupaban, eran los que la habían atacado antes y ya había descubierto su estrategia y no volvería a caer en su truco nunca más.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo el jefe, ahora delante de ella- eres una hechicera bastante lista y muy hábil, he de admitirlo. Pero tu estratagema no te sirvió de nada, de hecho, sabía que intentarías salvarles a ellos antes que a ti por eso mandé a uno de mis subordinados que les atacara… y caíste en mi trampa…

Ílfirin no se lo podía creer, había caído, cierto, si hubieran ido a por ellos, los dos magos restantes no la habrían atacado a ella mientras estaba ocupada con el primero.

-…claro que, he de admitir que fue algo muy noble, aunque no tuviéramos ningún interés en ellos… -terminó la frase en una especie de risa gutural que ella conocía muy bien; ya no le cupo duda, era un kalanesti.

-Entonces ¿qué queréis de mí?

-Vaya, la típica pregunta bochornosa… bueno, digamos que tienes suerte, de momento te necesitamos viva y en buenas condiciones; pero no nos toques mucho las narices porque puedo cambiar de opinión.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó con los otros tres pisándole los talones, no sin antes advertirla de que no escapara.

Tampoco tenía mucho interés en hacerlo, ahora que sabía que, de momento, no la iban a hacer daño; en esos momentos, sus padres ya deberían haber llegado a la frontera con Qualinesti y estarían a punto de encontrar a su amiga Idril… bueno, ella les encontraría a ellos y luego iría a buscarla dondequiera que la hubiesen traído. Confiaba en Idril pues ésta tenía la extraña capacidad de pasar inadvertida a los ojos de la gente, cuando quería; era capaz de pasearse tranquilamente por un campamento de draconianos y ni uno solo la vería. Dijeran lo que dijeran esos renegados, Idril la sacaría de allí sin ningún esfuerzo.

No, definitivamente, no estaba preocupada por escapar.

Lo que más le interesaba ahora era conseguir información de esos cuatro y cuando los tres subordinados bajaran sin su jefe, sabía que lo podía conseguir…

Y ahora que lo pensaba en frío, era muy raro que un kalanesti pudiera llegar a esos niveles de la magia… y mucho menos siendo renegado.

Nota de la autora: Tres asteriscos, no sé por qué, no me deja ponerlos

Una rama; otra rama; otra rama… Salta, corre; salta, corre… Sus piernas corrían por encima de finas ramas en los altos árboles, sus ojos no apartaban la vista ni un segundo del grupo de draconianos que huían de ella; sus manos no dejaban de disparar…

El Grupo de Rastreo de la Coalición había detectado una caterva de draconianos a las afueras de Qualinesti y les habían atacado; pero los draconianos eran muchos y una docena escapó. ¡Era increíble cómo corrían esos endemoniados en pleno bosque! A los Rastreadores les estaba costando bastante seguirles; habían recibido órdenes de erradicar todo cuanto encontraran relacionado con el enemigo en sus inspecciones rutinarias… y esto _era_ el enemigo. El único problema era que ella se había quedado sola, hacía rato que habían dejado atrás a sus compañeros.

Pero a ella le daba igual, los estaba derribando y, de momento, no estaba cansada. Draconiano tras draconiano, iban cayendo al suelo uno por uno con una flecha clavada en la base del cráneo.

Se acabó, quedaban dos. Agarró una flecha de su espalda y disparó, agarró otra y… no, no pudo agarrar otra, no le quedaban.

- Oh, vaya, justo cuando empezaba a divertirme –entonces sonrió maliciosamente.

Aceleró.

Algo cayó delante del draconiano y antes de que éste se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, una espada siseó al ser desenvainada… lo último que vio el draconiano fue el reflejo de unos negros ojos almendrados en un filo plateado… y después rojo.

Tres asteriscos

- Caramon¿en serio crees que la encontrará? –preguntó Tanis.

-Sí, se la llevaron, no la mataron, esté donde esté, ella la encontrará.

-Cierto –corroboró Tika- una vez estén las dos juntas… nadie las podrá parar.

-Juntas son un terremoto –continuó el hombretón; había pasado de una exasperada desesperación a un silencioso mutismo en el que llevaba sumido la mayor parte del viaje, con los ojos fijos al frente, sin vacilar y casi sin hablar- además, es muy buena rastreadora y sabe pasar desapercibida, la encontrará, estoy seguro.

-Vaya Caramon, me halagas –sonó una voz por encima de ellos.

Todos miraron al lugar donde la habían oído; pero ya no había nada. Sin embargo, entre los árboles, enfrente de ellos, se erguía una figura alta, esbelta, vestía unas calzas de lino canela y un jubón de lino fino, verde y marrón y botas marrones. El negro pelo liso parecía corto, pero por detrás acababa recogido en una fina trenza, por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba un arco, un carcaj vacío y dos espadas de acero élfico a la cadera.

Les miraba sonriente; pero sus ojos negros observaban detenidamente cada centímetro de los seres que no conocía; al poco, sintiéndose satisfecha, hizo una leve reverencia.

-Idril Irüniel –se presentó- encantada de conoceros…

Tres asteriscos

-Cabeza…cabeza…duele…no decir…no decir…socorro…muero…muero…muero…

Ílfirin se estaba comenzando a exasperar… y eso era muy malo.

- Vamos a ver, no es tan difícil ¿qué se supone que queréis hacer conmigo?

-¡No querer¡Deber!¡¡DEBER!!Obligan, no querer, no querer¡no querer!

La chica había encontrado su oportunidad para sacar información a dos de los tres subordinados del kalanesti cuando éstos habían bajado a llevarle su ración diaria de pan y agua.

Cuando la habían soltado para que comiera, ella les había hechizado y se había metido en su mente para hacerles contestar la verdad. Había comenzado a hacerles preguntas y todo iba bien, había averiguado algunas cosas; hasta que había tocado el tema de la conversación oída nada más despertar, entonces el primero se había tirado al suelo con las manos en la cabeza diciendo que le dolía y que le quería morir.

Luego ella le había preguntado al otro qué le pasaba y él se había encogido de hombros y cuando inquirió acerca de ella misma, el otro comenzó a delirar también.

En ese momento se encontraba en medio de su celda con dos cuerpos en el suelo gritando y obstruyéndole la salida y ella empezaba a aburrirse. Entonces, de repente, los dos cuerpos explotaron en llamas en medio de agónicos estertores. El tercero de los magos apareció en el umbral de la puerta; el extremo superior de su bastón brillaba tenuemente, apagándose.

-No vas a escapar, muchacha.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-No sé qué les has hecho pero no te…

El mago se calló, puso cara de no saber qué pasaba y, tambaleándose, cayó hacia delante con un pequeño dardo en la base del cuello y no se volvió a levantar.

En el espacio que éste había dejado libre se recortó una silueta que Ílfirin conocía muy bien, llevaba en la mano un largo bastón, acabado en una esmeralda completamente pulida.

-Hola Ílfirin, perdón por la tardanza, no sé si lo sabes, pero estás muy bajo tierra, en los profundos calabozos de… ¿sabes dónde¿a que no lo adivinas?

-Ni idea; pero vámonos de aquí, me estoy empezando a cansar de esta monotonía.

Las dos chicas, codo con codo, salieron de la celda, con un báculo y dos espadas por delante y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de las mazmorras.

-Por cierto –dijo la elfa- estamos en Daghorskull…


End file.
